Corrupted Revenge
by Devilzzz
Summary: Hermione Granger promises to be a "good girl" for her sixth year. But Malfoy is out for revenge on what she did to him...and blackmail, baby pictures and former diaries awaits. You guys asked for it. The sequel to Demented Innocence.


Corrupted Revenge

===============

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Hermione Granger promises to be a "good girl" for her sixth year. But Malfoy is out for revenge on what she did to him...and blackmail, baby pictures and former diaries awaits. You guys asked for it. The sequel to Demented Innocence.

Dear Diary That I Found In The Trash, And Is Fortunately Black,

__

New Year's has passed. January. Mother told me that for this year, I had to be a "good girl". I hardly ever listen to her, sometimes, but this time I think she's right. I've stopped cursing for a while, now, and everything is going fine...NOT. Ron has a new girlfriend. She's in Hufflepuff. I cannot believe this. I thought I could stand this, but I can't. And worse yet, Ginny and Harry have finally had sex, and Ginny describes every detail to me! Hello! No more information! I mean, it's worse enough that Ginny told me she had to explain to Harry that "size doesn't really matter", and she told me that it was a lie, but there were advantages on the size of Harry's...thing. And when I heard the length, I almost fainted! My GOD! But anyways, it's worse that Draco keeps sniping at me because of what happened last year. After all, I did strip for him. But I did make him feel like a bit of an idiot. Before school started, in the summer, I had to go see another shrink. Not Dr. Laura, but worse. Dr. Harold, who's a man.

Dr. Harold: Hello, Hermione. How are you, today?

(leans over, trying to look down my blouse)

Me: I am fine. Mom and Dad didn't divorce, I got great results on my tests, and I am going back to school to see my friends, so I am great.

(folds arms across chest)

Dr. Harold (not listening, now looking at my legs): That's simply terrible, dear, but killing yourself is not the answer.

I mean, who even mentioned suicide? I am serious, if Mom doesn't find a non-cheap shrink, I'll never EVER do this again. I think Dr. Harold wants to rape me or something, which is disgusting, he is so old! He looks at me seductively sometimes, and sometimes menacing. And it doesn't help that I pointed out that his dog was cute...and he said it was his baby daughter. Argh, I have to finish this homework for McGonagall, then I have to comfort Harry about his godfather at night. Then I have to kick Ron's Hufflepuff girlfriend up the -

Ahem. I am a good girl.

Riiiight.

I am closing you now.

================

"She's really good in bed," Harry said to be, for about the hundreth time as we walked side by side down the hallways.

"That's great, Harry, I am glad that you're better, I mean...after fifth year and all," I say nicely, smiling appreciatively at him.

"Thanks, Herm, you're a great friend...hey listen...do you think...size matters?" he said, coughing a bit afterwards.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Not because of his question, but because in front of the classroom of Transfiguration, there was Ron and his girlfriend, kissing each other senseless. 

Be a nice girl, I reminded myself. Then, Her came out.

That's right. Her.

Oh please, kick her right in the ass, She notified me.

I can't, I told Her. I want to, but I can't.

Do it.

I couldn't help the temptation. Walking up to them with Harry trotting after me, I kicked her hard on her leg, and she shrieked, tripping on my leg, and falling on Harry, clutching his pants to keep balance. And then, the pants went down. 

Okay, so that didn't go too well...

================

Draco followed me to the library during lunch. I tried to change direction, but he just kept following me, so I just finally settled in the library, trying to ignore how close he was leaning over me. "Little Mudblood mad about Weasley's new girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," I hissed, trying not to curse at that sentence.

"No, I won't. You know what you did to me last year; and you're going to _pay_," he said, his voice shaking violently.

"I stripped for you!" I protested. He grabbed my chin with one hand.

"Yes, but you still made a fucking fool of me!"

"What do you want, Malfoy? You can't do anything about it now, it's in the past. Why can't you just forget it?"

"Because that's not the way Malfoys work."

"Yeah, well, just leave me alone, okay, I don't want to talk to you."

He leaned over, gripping my skin so hard his fingers dug into my chin. "You _are_ going to talk to me, Mudblood."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure that?" I whispered, and I knew fear was glowing in my eyes.

He laughed coldly. "Because...I have this. And this." With that, he picked up something away from my prying hands and I saw it was the pink diary I had used last year, along with a....naked baby picture of me, with my bare ass right _there_.

"How - how!" I stammered.

"Faked your handwriting, Granger," he sneered. "Wrote a letter to your parents to ask them to send these over...and this time, you're not doing anything to get them back. I already put a protective spell on it."

"Fine, fine, what do you want, Malfoy?" I breathed, closing my eyes in defeat.

I could almost _see_ him grinning through my closed eyelids as he put his lips to my ear, "You."

================

The Prefect dorm again. The same one. I pulled off my robes hastily, dreading it immensely. He was laying in bed, undressing me with his eyes already. I had promised to be good this year. And there I was, taking off my tie, throwing it on the edge of the bed, now unbuttoning my blouse now. I didn't dare look at him, but his voice quipped easily into my brain, "Don't take all those off."

I glanced up, surprised. "Why the hell not?" I demanded. He quirked a smirk, looking me over suggestively. I threw him a disgusted glare, and wanting to get this over with, went to his side. He tucked his arm under mine and pulled me over (damn, I must be light), so that I was on top of him, and kissed me. It was tender at first, and I continued it slowly and carefully, startled to see how gentle he was. He had gotten better at kissing it seemed, and pulled my blouse off, peeling it from my shoulders and plopping it on the floor, his fingers trailing my arms until they reached the straps of my bra, and grazed my skin as he took it off. I pressed my lips harder to his, clutching his neck with my hands, running my fingers through his hair as he dipped his tongue inside my mouth, his tip touching mine, causing me to release a muffled moan before he hitched down the hem of my skirt to my knees and flung it off. I pulled away from him, pulling my last garment down to my feet, letting his eyes explore me for moments before we were gone into the kiss again, me throwing off his shirt.

When I pressed against his pants he made a growl, attacking my waist with his arms. My chest pasted to his in a way that seemed to have been very popular in the past. I started to undo his belt buckle when he put his hand against my chest, stopping me. I looked up.

"Turned on, are we?" he sneered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy...?"

He started laughing. Things were sounding very, very deceptive now...

"Oh, please, Granger," he managed through his mirth, "You actually thought we were going to _do_ this? After you humiliated me, last year?"

"Malfoy..." I sputtered in a warning tone.

"You won't be getting your items back."

"That's not fair!" I shrieked, outraged.

"Everything's not fair, babe," he notified me.

"Where is it? I'll find it! You know I will! I am top of my classes...I can ..."

"You might be on top of your classes, but I am best at Dark Arts. You won't get those items back in a thousand years," he drawled.

"You're not...you're not...going to..." I was stammering with complete and utmost rage now.

"Oh, yes, don't worry, I'll be sure to make all the Slytherins take a peek or two at your nude photo."

I wanted to smack him, but my whole body was rigid, shaking back and forth. Before I could get to my clothes, he pointed his wand at them and summoned them tightly into his possession.

"Goodbye, Granger," he said firmly.

"But..."

"GOODBYE!" he yelled, closing his eyes in frustration. I was shock as I walked toward the door, still naked, feeling as if this wasn't real.

"You're going to leave same as last year, except the underwear, of course," he whispered, but I could still hear him as I left the room, feeling strangely empty inside. But maybe that was because I was hungry.

================

When I dressed, I decided to go to Ginny's dorm room. She would comfort me. After all, she was a pervert. So she wouldn't be freaked out. When I got there, though, I screamed and shielded my eyes because Harry was standing in front of Ginny, naked.

Naked.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped, running out the door and feeling traumatized. I am permanently scarred for life. Looks as if Ginny was more of a pervert than I thought...and EUGH, seeing Harry naked ...shudder.

Okay, so I didn't get my possessions back. And I'll be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow because of my baby ass. But I learned a very important lesson from all this.

Sometimes, size does matter.

================

Tee-hee. So it was more dark than funny. And pointless, a bit. But I got inspired.

Sorry if the size-thing offended anybody *looks around nervously*.

Review,

Love,

S.A. Court.


End file.
